


Six Years

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Knotting, McCall Pack, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Near Future, Older Everyone, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Reunions, Romance, Squirting, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I thought up today, while I was bored at work.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It's been six years since the McCall pack had gone off on their own separate ways to pursue their own dreams.

Stiles and Scott had stayed in Beacon Hills to attend the local college, straight out of high school.

Kira had had plans to join the infamous duo, too. However, three weeks in, and already, her obvious potential in artistic photography had caught the attention of some producer and the next week, she was being whisked away to Hollywood.

And even now, six years later, she and Scott had managed to not only survive and pull through the difficulties of their relationship, but were also much stronger for it.

Then, not too long after, Derek and Peter had decided to go join Cora down in the South. Although, through the years, Derek made sure to keep in touch with the others - Stiles and Scott especially.

Malia, being more comfortable with Scott and Stiles, stayed with the best friends in their shared apartment.

Lydia had sailed through college - like everyone knew she would - in a matter of a year and a half and then did the same through the university of fricking Harvard. And this was all before she turned her attention to business shares, resulting in her making a few million in her first week.

Melissa and John were still working at the hospital and police station, both defiant to grow old and let the rest of their lives pass them by.

The kids also made sure to check in with them frequently, as well as Chris - who Isaac had stayed beside ever since the death of Allison. The two had quickly become an odd mix of best friends, partners in crime and father and son.

And then there was Danny and Ethan - who had literally eloped in Vegas and never looked back once before travelling the seven seas together.

And of course, Deaton was still around - because when wasn't he? And even his sister - Marin - would check in with her big brother and Scott's pack every few months.

For the longest time now, things had been going - dare anyone say it - "normal".

It was just a matter of if that would last and for how long...


	2. Derek's Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isaac," Stiles chimed as the Beta finally reappeared. "Derek's back!" She grinned broadly between her three pack members - the ones she had always been the closest to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting fluffy and heated real soon!  
> ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

[Stiles' and Scott's Apartment...]

"So," Stiles strolled casually into the living room with a large cardboard box - filled with rat traps - in her arms. "Whose turn is it to set these babies up?" She asked, arching a brow and staring expectantly between the two werewolves.

To which, both Scott and Isaac immediately pointed at one an other, while simultaneously exclaiming: "His!"

Stiles stared incredulously between the two. "You boys amaze the heck outta me." She chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she placed the box down on the small dining room table. "You'll both fight any kind of nasty, supernatural creature - not to mention the fact that you're both werewolves. But you're both fricking scared of rats."

"Dude, you know I hate rats." Scott shot his best friend a "do not test me!" look.

To which, Stiles merely rolled her eyes. Though, she couldn't help smirking in amusement.

"With their beady, little eyes." Isaac grumbled, his nose slightly upturned in disgust.

"Yeah. And their beady, little teeth." Scott agreed with a nod and a wrinkle of his face.

"And their ugly-ass, wormy tails... Ugh! What the hell is even with that!? Why do they have those!? Why can't they have a normal tail, like the rest of us!? Their entire body, practically, is covered with fur - but no - not their creepy tails!" Isaac shivered violently at the sudden thought of them crawling over his body.

"Unbelievable." Stiles chuckled lightly as the doorbell to their apartment suddenly rung out.

Scott shot his so-called best friend a pathetic glare on his way to answer the front door.

"Be right back, shithead. I need to take a piss." Isaac chirped as he turned towards the hallway, going the opposite way that Scott had.

"Lahey! You are a vile furball!" Stiles called out the foul-mouthed, little "puppy" - only hearing him laughing loudly in response.

"Hey," Scott grinned broadly as he reappeared in the living room. "Guess who's back!"

Stiles turned around, her eyes widening as soon as they settled on that familiar face - the one she had missed so fricking much - "Derek!?"

Derek stood beside Scott, a large rucksack thrown over one shoulder and a small grin lingering on the corners of his lips. "Hi."

"You're back!" Stiles mentally slapped herself for sounding as dumbfounded as she did.

Derek nodded as his grin widened ever so slightly, his eyes still glued to hers. "I am."

Stiles finally snapped out of her stupor, her entire face lighting up. "You're back!" She cheered as she darted across the room. She immediately threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and burying her face into his chest.

Derek chuckled quietly as he brought his arms up around the back of her shoulders, embracing her just as tightly as she did with him.

Scott smirked knowingly to himself. And after allowing them a few moments, he finally cleared his throat to remind them of his presence.

Stiles reluctantly pulled away, though, her hands wound themselves around his wrist, not quite able to let go quite yet. "Come on, come sit down." She chirped as she gently tugged him towards one of the couches. "I'd say you're probably jet-lagged, but I don't think that rule applies to you wolves."

Derek chuckled lightly as he allowed the slender human to pull him along.

"Isaac," Stiles chimed as the Beta finally reappeared. "Derek's back!" She grinned broadly between her three pack members - the ones she had always been the closest to.

"I see that." Isaac grinned and nodded.

Derek rolled his eyes, but still couldn't help smiling like a complete fool.

Not that he cared right now. He was just happy to be back in Beacon Hills.

And now that he was certain Cora would be okay on her own, he could carry on with his own life. He hoped that maybe he could carry on from where he had left off - with Stiles, in particular - though, he didn't want to get ahead of himself, either.

"Hey, man." Isaac shuffled over to his long since ex-Alpha, a bright smile lighting up his entire expression. "How've you been?"

The two shared a slightly shorter embrace, Derek lightly clapping the younger Beta on the back before pulling away altogether.

"Pretty good." Derek nodded with a small smile of his own. "How's everything been here?" He asked with deep interest, his brow arched expectantly.

"This town has literally gone from a beacon of supernatural to a beacon of, "Oh, my God! I am so fricking bored! Get me outta here!" in the last year." Scott said. "It's actually kinda scary." He added with a look somewhere between thoughtfulness and horror.

Stiles chuckled, as did the other two wolves. "So, I hope you had a good trip last week. Peter told me you visited Tibet. What was it like?" She asked, her large, amber jewels glistening with curiosity.

"It was pretty and peaceful." Derek shrugged casually, his voice calm. "Well, at least until I visited an old monastery, where the monks turned out life-sucking Shur-hod demons."

"Oh..." Scott's eyes widened slightly.

"I told you," Isaac rolled his eyes. "You shoulda gone to Vegas, like Danny and Ethan did. They said it was shitting awesome."

Derek rolled his eyes, also unable to help smirking in amusement.

"Well, the point is that you took a vacation, which you haven't done in, like, ever." Stiles shot the eldest wolf a pointed look.

"Are you trying to fish for gifts?" Derek asked, trying, but failing miserably to hide his amusement.

"No..." Stiles mumbled, even as the corners of her own lips started to twitch upwards.

Derek merely arched a brow, obviously disbelieving her.

"Okay - yes!" Stiles huffed out dramatically.

Derek grinned triumphantly as he quickly unzipped his rucksack and pulled out the very first gift he could get his hands on before tossing it lightly towards her.

Stiles' bright expression dulled slightly when she caught the round object and took a good look at it. "Ohh!" She chimed immediately, trying to sound grateful. Or at least, trying not to vomit. "It's a... Small - shrivelled - demon - head...?" She glanced up at the wolf, looking somewhere between confused and helpless.

Derek grinned widely in amusement, finally deciding to put her out of her misery. He grabbed the demon head from her and tossed it to Isaac.

Isaac caught it with ease, his attention having been caught as soon as the object had caught his gaze. "Cool! Thanks, man!" He practically squealed, his eyes practically lit up like a fricking Christmas tree.

Derek reached back into the rucksack, producing a small, rectangular black box before handing it to Stiles.

Stiles wasted no time in opening the box, her eyes widening as a gasp left her lips. "Oh, my God!" She breathed as her gaze settled upon a simple silver necklace with a small amber-jewel pendant, caged with thin, silver bars. "Oh, my God, Derek, it's gorgeous!"

Derek wasn't usually the type of guy to win over a girl's affections by simply buying her pretty things. And he knew that Stiles was deeper than all of that, she had substance, layers. But he immediately decided that the look on her face right now was well worth it.

"Since when do you like jewellery?" Scott asked, arching a brow at her.

Stiles rolled her eyes at her so-called best friend. "Just 'cause I don't go on about it like some girls. But I'm still a girl, Scott. And besides, no one has ever bought me jewellery before. Well, besides my parents. Oh, and your mom."

Scott merely rolled his eyes. Though, he couldn't help smirking slightly.

He just wished that Derek would hurry up and take his all too proud head out of his furry, werewolf ass and ask Stiles out already.

Or something!

It had been six fricking years, for crying out loud!

How were either of them even still able to be around each other without wanting to rip the other's fricking clothes off?

Scott had often wondered that. Without going into any detail whatsoever, of course.

This was his best friend, after all. His "bro" and - just - ew - no.

Derek rolled his eyes at the two best friends - nothing had changed between them, it seemed, which made him smile to himself.

"So, you like it, then?" He arched a brow, this time looking slightly anxious for her response.

"Ugh! Are you kidding? I love it!" Stiles beamed back at him, wearing a toothy grin that Derek couldn't bring himself to look away from. "Put it on for me?" She flashed him a grin, placing the box back in his hand before turning her back towards him.

Derek ignored the annoying, shit-smug smirks that the other two wolves were sending his way as he took the necklace from the box and unhooked it. And with them watching, he had no choice, but to make a quick job of it as he carefully hooked it around her neck.

Stiles glanced down at the necklace, a bright grin spread across her lips as she swirled back around. "Thanks, sourwolf."

Derek simply smiled and nodded in response. Although, within him, the wolf was more content than he had been in a long time now. Actually, probably since he had last seen Stiles.

"It really is pretty." Stiles grinned. "And look how it brings out my boobs!" She added, her eyes widened in excitement as she gazed down at her (totally awesome) cleavage.

To which, all three werewolves stared at her with a mix of dismay and amusement.

Stiles rolled her eyes, though, she was still grinning. "You know you were all thinking it."

"I definitely wasn't." Scott piped up, shooting her another pathetic glare. 

'I definitely wasn't, either.' Derek thought. 'Until now anyway...' He quickly managed to stop his eyes from travelling downwards. 'Damn it, Stiles!'

"That's a lovely image!" Scott chimed. "Deleted!"

Stiles scoffed lightly. "Please don't quote 'Liar, Liar'. That movie is too awesome for your face."

Scott merely shot her a withering look.

Isaac rolled his eyes at the pair. "Grow up, idiots."

"Says the guy playing with a rotten demon head." Stiles muttered.

"Right." Scott agreed with a smirk and a quiet snicker.

Derek shook his head, chuckling lightly at the trio before reaching into his rucksack for the final time.

Over the years, Scott had began to take an interest in "old-fashioned" weaponry, which had quickly turned into him collecting some of the most expensive and rarest of objects.

Stiles and the others didn't know where the heck this little hobby of their Alpha's had sprung up from. Though, they suspected his endless time around Deaton - who he both worked with and still went to confined in whenever Stiles was at the end of her own tether - may have had something to do with it.

In an odd way, Deaton had become like a second father to Scott. His first father being Stiles' father, of course. Not his own.

As far as Scott was concerned, his real father was only his father by blood, not heart, nor mind.

Derek held up the small knife to his Alpha, waiting for his reaction.

Scott's eyes immediately widened, a similar gasp to Stiles' own escaping passed his lips. "Derek..."

Derek's lips twitched lightly as he held onto his smile, for the time being. He simply held the blade further out, motioning for the Alpha to take it from him.

Scott did and rather eagerly so - he bounded forward, practically snatching it from the Beta in his utter excitement. "Sixteenth century." He observed, analysing it closely. He then pulled it from its sheath, letting out another, slightly louder gasp. "Derek! No fricking way, dude!" He gazed back to his Beta with a look of pure amazement. "Murshan Dynasty?"

Derek simply nodded in response, his lips slowly spreading into another wide grin.

"Holy fuck balls!" Scott exclaimed, his expression simply beaming brighter than the fricking Sun. "I've wanted one of these for the last six years! I didn't even know you could still get these!" He began to test the blade in the air, his excitement growing by the moment. "Oh! I can't fucking wait to kill something with this!"


	3. Say SOMETHING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I..." Stiles hesitated, while her mind was screaming at her - 'Just say it, you pussy! "I love you" or even "I missed you" or something! Say SOMETHING!'

After Isaac had finally left at mid-evening, Scott then also made a not-so subtle excuse about meeting up with some work friends for a drink, leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the apartment.

"So," Derek sat down on one of the couches. "What else is new around here?"

Stiles plopped herself down beside him, tucking her feet underneath her bottom as she turned in her seat to face him. "Not much, to be honest. Not that I'm complaining. Although, my dad finally has a girlfriend."

Derek arched a brow. "Not... Melissa?"

Stiles wanted to both laugh and vomit to that. "Ew. No. They're just really good friends." She settled with a twisted look of disgust and then a light, but amused chuckle.

Derek simply nodded in acknowledgement, silently urging her to continue. Because to say that he liked listening to Stiles talk, was probably a severe understatement.

"Her name's Amy. She's a year and half younger than my dad. And she actually works as a nurse, alongside Melissa - who's the one that introduced them a few months ago. She's really nice, too. Which is good, 'cause then I don't gotta find a way to break 'em up." Stiles stated with a mischievous, little grin.

Derek chuckled lightly at that. "What're you, like, five years old now?" He teased, wearing a small grin of his own.

"I meddle. It's what I do." Stiles shot him a "duh" look. "How do you not know this by now?"

Derek's grin widened. "Oh, believe me, I know. It's the first thing I ever learned about you, actually."

Stiles scoffed and then poked her tongue out at him. "It's not my fault."

"No, it never is." Derek chuckled again, clearly very amused.

Stiles - what she thought was scowling - shot him a pout in retaliation. "It's not! I am a victim here!" She exclaimed upon defiantly.

"Really?" Derek snorted lightly, still grinning widely and seeming very entertained, indeed.

Stiles simply nodded, her arms folded across her chest.

"Okay." Derek nodded. "Humour me."

Stiles huffed before explaining herself. "Well, first of all, I'm the Sheriff's daughter, which has all kinds of trouble written all over it." She stated rather snootily.

"Okay." Derek nodded. "But that doesn't mean you have to go looking for the trouble your father's looking for." He stated pointedly back, while smirking rather smugly now.

Stiles shot him a glare before continuing. "Second of all, I'm friends with a bunch of supernatural freaks, so again, that's asking for all kinds of trouble." She shot him a innocent, but still rather teasing grin.

Derek rolled his eyes at that one, though, he was still smirking. He wasn't going to let her win that easily. And besides, he kind of got a thrill from annoying the crap out of her. "Yeah." He nodded, his smirk widening with every word he spoke. "But again, that doesn't mean you have to go looking for trouble before throwing yourself in the middle of it."

Stiles scoffed loudly at that, shooting him an offended look before quickly narrowing her eyes into a glare. "Still managed to save your stupid, furry ass more than once, though, didn't I?" She retorted snootily. She knew he was joking, but there was still some part of her that was slightly hurt by his words.

"Stiles," For a split second, Derek looked rather shocked and also slightly hurt by her words in return. But instead of dwelling on it - like he would have six fricking years ago - he decided to investigate, to ask, to just have it all out with her.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Stiles mumbled quickly, sighing deeply in defeat as she turned her gaze away from him altogether.

Derek secretly inhaled her scent, a concerned look quickly spreading across his face when he sensed the waves of hurt radiating off of her form. "Stiles," His voice was soft as he slowly reached out, placing a hand over one of hers. "Look at me."

Stiles did as she was told, slowly lifting her gaze back to his.

Derek tried to keep his wild thoughts and emotions at bay as she peaked up at him through under her thick set of heavy, black lashes. "Talk to me."

"I..." Stiles hesitated, while her mind was screaming at her - 'Just say it, you pussy! "I love you" or even "I missed you" or something! Say SOMETHING!' Instead, after a moment of feeling completely lost, she simply lurched forward and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Derek froze for a moment, mainly surprised by this sudden show of affection. He and Stiles had only ever really gotten along for those last couple of years before he had left to join Cora.

"I missed you." Stiles finally breathed out the words against his shoulder as she rested her head against the hard flesh.

Derek finally snapped at of his stupor, his arms automatically rapping around her waist, practically pulling her up onto his lap. And he nearly let out a loud groan when he finally managed to bury his nose into the side of her throat. He breathed in her scent deeply, completely unashamed and uncaring towards the fact that she could hear him doing so, loud and clear.

And of course, Stiles was no longer hesitant. She tightened her hold around his neck and tilted her head a little. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest as his hold on her waist tightened, too.

"Shit..." Derek breathed. "Stiles... I missed you the most... Missed you so fucking much... I thought I could stay away, but every-fucking-day, it was just fucking horrible." And he could no longer hold back the low, rumbling growl that spread up through his chest. He could no longer fucking see straight, let alone do anything else.

Stiles gasped lightly when she felt his blunt, human teeth nipping gently at the crook of her neck, her skin immediately erupting into billions of goosepimples. "Derek..." She whispered, her voice trembling, along with her entire body.

Derek simply hummed in response against her creamy flesh, his warm and wet tongue tenderly laving across her silk skin.

Stiles let out another gasp, her fingers twisting tightly into his silky, black tufts of hairs. "Kiss me already..."


	4. What'd You Want Me To Do About It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek held her effortlessly in place as he glanced up at her with his ever-intense gaze. "What'd you want me to do about it?" He practically purred out, his voice low and gruff and his eyes still burning brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and sexy scenes to come!  
> Although, this story is less explicit, in case any of you little perverts were wondering!  
> Don't worry, I'm a pervert, too!  
> ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Derek would have been reluctant to tear himself away from her pockets of flesh, but at her words, he seemed to practically jump at the chance. He leaned his head back to look at her, one of his hands coming up from her waist to cup her cheek. He then dipped his head, his lips finally meeting hers. The kiss was slow and soft and said everything that they needed to say.

Stiles sighed deeply into the kiss as she felt his tongue darting out to swipe gently at her bottom lip. She parted her lips immediately, allowing his tongue to then dart into her mouth and wrestle with her own. Her arms tightened around his neck, her chest pressed against his own as her heart raced excitedly.

Derek let out a quiet groan as he finally got to taste the ever-cherry scent of her lips. He pressed his mouth down a little firmer on hers, both his hands sliding quickly back down to her asscheeks before giving them a gentle squeeze. He then let out an utterly delighted-sounding, grumbling growl when he felt her slowly begin to rock her hips against his own.

Stiles arms quickly let his shoulders, her hands practically pawing at his lightly stubbled cheeks. She continued to slowly grind her aching heat down onto his already rather (very) large hard-on. She wanted to make this moment last for as long as fucking possible. And if that meant driving them both insane, then so fucking be it!

Derek let out another low groan as he felt the tips of his claws begin to grow, now lightly digging into her jean-clad ass. "Fuck - Stiles..." He pulled his mouth from hers with a breathless laugh.

"No, don't - don't stop." Stiles whispered back rather breathlessly, too. She then leaned back down, her lips smothering his in another kiss, this time more heated and needy.

Derek had no intention of stopping. Well, at least not yet. Especially when she was so willing, so fucking ready. He could smell it, radiating off of her, mixing with the scent of his own arousal. Fuck, he shouldn't feel so fucking turned on when they had barely touched one another yet. He pulled his lips from hers after another couple of minutes, both their breaths coming out in heavy pants. "Shit... You smell so fucking amazing."

And even as she watched the werewolf's eyes flutter close as his nostrils began to flare, Stiles still couldn't help the heavy blush that rose to her already flushed face. She knew exactly what he meant by that. And she really didn't know why the heck that turned her on so fucking much, but it really did. "So... What're you gonna do about it?" She mumbled out, all too innocently.

And at that, the Beta's eyes instantly snapped open, glowing the brightest and prettiest blue she had ever encountered.

\- Seriously, his eyes way, WAY were more amazing than Peter's. And for a complete douchebag, Stiles had to admit the man had pretty fucking beautiful eyes. Damn that asshole!

Stiles let out a surprised squeal as the werewolf let out a playful snarl before suddenly grabbing her thighs and rising to his feet. Her arms quickly linked around the back of his necks for support, her thighs tightening just enough to hold on. Although, not that she needed to. Because up until this point, the whole supernatural werewolf strength thing wasn't anything, but completely awesome to her. And now, it seemed, it was a complete and utter fricking cream-worthy turn on.

Derek held her effortlessly in place as he glanced up at her with his ever-intense gaze. "What'd you want me to do about it?" He practically purred out, his voice low and gruff and his eyes still burning brightly.

Stiles mentally gulped as she stared back down at him. And she just knew - as per fricking usual - that he could hear her heart racing psychotically. Although, she swore that she could feel his doing the same as her chest pressed tightly into his own. "What'd you think?" She mumbled back with her cheeks still heavily flushed. Though, also with the corners of hers lips twitching upwards.

Derek puffed out a chuckle. "Which one's your bedroom?" He asked, shooting her a rather cocky grin.

Stiles could only chuckle back in amusement. "Third door on the left."

And with that, the werewolf simply proceeded to carry her out of the living room and down the narrow corridor.

"Ohh! I almost forgot!" Stiles grinned excitedly, quickly pecking his lips.

Derek stopped just outside of her door, arching a brow up at her.

Stiles' grin only widened. "Malia moved in with some college friends a few weeks ago and Scott probably won't be back 'til morning. So, we have the place to ourselves."

To which, Derek snorted. "Like that would ever stop me."

Stiles arched a brow back down at him, though, she really couldn't help smirking slightly. "You're a dirty puppy." She muttered, her cheeks flushing even fricking more! 'Like, ugh! How have I not instantaneously combusted already!?'

Derek shot her a rather devilish smirk before responding. "I'll SHOW you how much of a "puppy" I am..."


	5. Do Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then, do something." Stiles breathes out, tries to sound demanding, but even she can hear that she just sounds completely wrecked already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so fecking long, but I haven't forgotten about this! :)
> 
> Question: I don't know if I should put up the rating. Let me know?

Stiles let out a soft laugh as the wolf finally dropped her down onto her bed, her body bouncing lightly as he instantly covered it with his own. Her hands flew to his shirt before he could lean in for another kiss, her fingers twisted and tugging at the material.

Derek got the message, quickly rose, his knees sinking into the mattress as they cradle either side of her thighs. He grabs his shirt, pulls it off and tosses it to the floor behind him. And of course, he can't help smirking smugly when he sees her eyeing his chest. Though, he has to fight back a low growl as her scent of arousal only grows stronger.

Stiles slowly sits up, her face level with his stomach. Her eyes are still locked with his as she takes her time, almost painfully slow as she removes his belt and throws it aside. She then leans back, reaches for her own shirt and finally pulls it off. She's left in a simply black, silk bra, nothing special, but it seems to do the "job" if the wolf's completely blown pupils and heavy breathing are anything to go by.

Derek leans forward, presses his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. He pushes her gently back, until she's pressed back into the bed, laid out just for him. His hands slide across her stomach, rough skin on soft, and finally, he can't help rumbling in approval when she shivers at his touch. He cups her breasts, revelling in how perfectly they fit in his hands and gratefully swallows when she gasps into his mouth.

Stiles hands are shaking as she slides her sweatpants downs, but she's more excited, than nervous now. She holds in a moan by biting her bottom lip hard when he grabs her ass in his hands and helps her up. Finally, she tosses the material aside, now only left in her matching bra and panties.

Derek slides his hands up her silken, creamy thighs, slow and firm. He leans down, presses another heated kiss to her lips. After a few moments, he moves down, mouths and nips softly at her neck, where her natural scent is strongest. He then, moves further down, littering every inch of her with feather light kisses and can't help pausing to smile into her belly when whimpers his name softly.

Stiles' eyes widen, in shock mostly, and she gasps particularly loudly when she suddenly feels him press his nose to her clothed pussy. "D-Derek..."

Of course, she's thought about him eating her out until she screams his name, but now that it's actually happening, it's almost too overwhelming.

Almost.

"I haven't even done anything yet." Derek smiles against the skin of her inner thigh, nips gently at the soft flesh and grins up at her when she can only glare back down at him.

"Then, do something." Stiles breathes out, tries to sound demanding, but even she can hear that she just sounds completely wrecked already.

He's right, though. He hasn't even fricking touched her yet and she's already ready to fucking explode.

Literally.

And in more ways than just the one...

Derek grins, but does as his told. He slides his hands around to her ass, squeezing before sliding her panties off. He doesn't waste anymore time then, simply leans down and presses and open-mouthed kiss to her clit. He let's out a quiet groan as he watches her pussy hole fluttering at the sudden attention. He can clearly see she's already soaking wet, all for him, his cock throbbing heavily, painfully in his jeans.

Stiles let's out a soft gasp when she feels his tongue swipe slowly across the entire length of her pussy. Her heart thuds heavily in her chest as she feels his tongue slipping in and out of her hole.

Derek gently squeezes her ass cheek with one hand, his other coming up to rub in slow, but firm circular motions upon her equally throbbing clit.

"F-fuck... Derek... Mmm..." Stiles moans loudly, too far gone to care about embarrassment or nervousness. Especially when he's fucking her so excellently with his tongue. And just the thought as well as the action turns her on all the more.

"So good," Derek flattens his tongue and gives her pussy a few slow, but firm licks. "You taste so good, Genim... I knew you would..." He smiles cheekily up at her flushing cheeks, knows how it makes her warm inside when he uses her real name.

And more than that, Stiles realises at his words that he's thought about this, too. That he's maybe even jerked himself out while thinking about her.

Well, that last one she hopes, anyway.

Derek leans down once again, takes her clit between his lips and sucks gently. His hands slides to her thighs, holding her down with one as he then slides the other between.

"D-Derek..." Stiles barely whimpers out his name as she feels him easily slip two fingers into her soaking pussy. And while he sucks sweet kisses against her throbbing bud as well as crooking his fingers in her heated hole, rubbing in just the right spot, it doesn't take long for her to come completely undone.

Derek lifts his head, his eyes widen in surprise, but he carries her through it. His hand is completely soaked, but he doesn't care, he's completely in fricking awe right now.

"Oh, my fuck, you just made me squirt..." Stiles let's out a few stuttering gasps as she slowly begins to come back down to earth. "Mmm, f-fuck..." She whimpers, still feeling her entire body quiver with the aftershocks of pleasure.


End file.
